


Warm Shadow

by halcyonhowl (foxmoon)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Nothing more, POV Taako (The Adventure Zone), Romance, Second Date on the moon, Taako having some phantom Lup memories, ahh young love, alcohol mention, but it doesn't stop the smoochin, some canon-typical swearing, they share a glass of mead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmoon/pseuds/halcyonhowl
Summary: Taako and Kravitz meet for a second date on the moon during a nice spring festival.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Warm Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> This was once part of the first chapter of a fic I deleted, but has now been cut and reformed into its own fluffy little thing.

The entire quad of the Bureau was blanketed with flowers that had been harvested elsewhere and sewn together into intricate springtime patterns. Pathways of grass wound through the petal murals where couples walked hand-in-hand. A trio of musicians, Johann at the lead, played lively reels on a small stage in the center. 

Taako admired the spectacle. Sure, it was beautiful, but it must’ve taken all year to create the thing by hand. What a waste of time. Taako could’ve done it all much quicker. Grass was perfectly transmutable, after all, and he’d done something similar before with needlepoint art — transmuting it into icing for the top of a cake. 

He lingered on the footpath that encircled the quad near an image of an ice swan with garlands looped around its neck. It was supposedly a depiction of an old Elven tradition. He knew  _ of _ it, but he couldn’t recall any childhood connection to it whatsoever. Shouldn’t he have one? He didn’t exactly grow up in a stable situation, though, so it tracked. He looked elsewhere before it could bother him too much, and pushed open the umbra staff to use it as a shield from the sun’s glare. 

In the distance, on the other side of the quad, he spied Kravitz waiting for him. His face was turned toward the main bureau dome, and the sun made a silhouette of his feather-cloaked form. Taako squeezed the umbra staff handle and pulled in a deep breath. They’d spoken a few more times over their stones of farspeech, but this was the first time they’d been able to see each other since their awkward (but pleasant) date. 

Taako smoothed the peplum of his tunic and adjusted his shirt sleeve. He’d spent all day digging through his closet for the right things to wear, which had been a nice distraction from an atypical swarm of butterflies in his stomach. 

After asking Magnus his thoughts on the twelfth outfit, Magnus had said ‘Now hold on,’ in that  _ I’m-on-to-your-shit  _ sorta way, and suggested that Taako sure seemed nervous as fuck about something. Taako had insisted he was fine.  _ He _ doesn’t get nervous—he’s the brave one, remember? That’s when Magnus had shrugged and said something about how under normal circumstances, Taako wouldn’t even ask him once about his attire, ‘So something has to be up.’ Taako was grateful that Magnus didn’t press the issue further except to say he looked good in anything.  _ Natch. _

Kravitz tilted his face upward, but continued to just stand there.

“ _ Notice me _ ,” Taako said under his breath. He huffed, closed the umbra staff, and made his way over along the footpath. 

About halfway through the first bend, Kravitz finally spotted him. He immediately began closing the distance, cloak swaying with his brisk gait. Most of the people he passed seemed to pay him no mind at all, but a few physically shrunk away. One older wood elf, who wasn’t even facing Kravitz, gave an audible startle as though he’d reached out and grabbed her soul right then and there. 

Interesting. Maybe they’re in that spooky death crimes book of his. Maybe their days are simply numbered. He wasn’t too sure about how reaper magic worked. Maybe they were just fucking racists. Either way, Taako would try to remember the ones that reacted. 

At last they met in the middle. The flowery quad stretched out on one side of the path, and a grove of trees stood to the other. Small, colorful banners were strung together and draped among the branches, which were full of pale pink blossoms.

Under his black cloak, Kravitz wore light grey shirtsleeves with a charcoal damask waistcoat. His long dreadlocks were pulled back in a soft leather band, save for a few that framed his face. There was a little flower tucked adorably into the silver raven skull that pinned down a blue-violet cravat. 

Taako hung the handle of the umbra staff on his forearm. “Good to see you, Bones.” 

Kravitz smiled, eyes soft and earnest. “Are we sticking with Bones, then? It’s good to see you too, Taako.”

“So, do people normally shrink in fear in your presence? Is it a Death thing? S’pretty rude if you ask me.” He shot a razor smile over Kravitz’s shoulder at a woman who’d been watching them warily.

Kravitz shrugged. “It’s a Death thing, yes. Something about this moon seems to amplify it, which... I'll worry about later. It's true that some among the living are more sensitive to the presence of reapers than others. Even some plants.” He patted the yellow flower at his chest. “Except this one.”

Taako's gaze dropped to the flower. Maybe it was a bad look to invite Death himself to a festival about life. All he'd considered was that Magnus and Merle wouldn’t be here past midday. He smiled nevertheless. “Lucky fella.”

Kravitz gave a nervous chuckle. “Considering I went through about five flowers before I found one that didn’t wilt at my touch, I’d say so.” He looked down and off to the side. “So. Um. This is quite an incredible Greengrass tapestry. Haven’t seen one like it since before the founding of Cormyr. They called it something different back then, if I recall.”

“Founding of Cormyr? Hachi-machi. You–you’re an old soul aren’t you,” Taako said. 

Kravitz’s eyes tightened in a similar sort of way as they had when he commented on the coldness of his hands on their date. “Um, it appears so.”

Taako tentatively put his hand on Kravitz’s forearm. “You wear it well, Bones. Wouldn’t put you a day over the resettling of Phandalin.” 

He laughed. What a beautiful sound, and  _ oh shit _ was Taako gone for this guy. “That’s very kind of you to say. Technically, I haven’t aged a day since the… the accident.”

“Oooh. The…  _ accident _ ?”

Kravitz looked away, an inscrutable expression on his face. “Yes. It was so long ago, but I remember it like it happened yesterday.”

Taako leaned into his line of sight, searching his eyes. “Oh boy. Do you mean—the big one?” 

How Kravitz entered reaperdom had definitely been a source of immense curiosity. But even though he’d opened himself up for questions about it more than once, Taako avoided the bait for some reason. It just made him feel deeply uncomfortable, like it was a precious secret or ancient wisdom he shouldn’t have access to yet. Also, he had his own hidden gems. Made things feel on equal footing between them.They had plenty of time to get to know this stuff, right? 

“Is that how, um. I mean, I thought you—hang on.” Taako searched around for a better place to have such a conversation.

A smile slid to Kravitz’s face. The longer Taako squirmed through his response, the more Kravitz’s mouth twisted in a poor attempt to keep himself from laughing.

Taako narrowed his eyes, catching on. “Oh. That was a goof. Good one! Look what you do to me. You show up dressed like Goth Darcy,” he gestured at Kravitz with a vague flourish, “and suddenly I’m gullible. Me.” 

Kravitz laughed and caught Taako’s hand, twining their fingers. Taako smiled reflexively. He was so distracted by the way laughter made Kravitz’s eyes glimmer, that he barely noticed the icy touch. He ducked his chin toward his shoulder and adjusted his hat a bit lower to shield the sudden influx of heat to his face. 

“It’s not even good! It’s like on par with a dad joke,” Taako deflected.

“I overheard it recently and thought it was amusing. I rarely get to tell jokes.”

“I can imagine.”

Silence settled between them. They both stared at their clasped hands, and Taako was the first to awkwardly let go. A line formed between Kravitz’s brows as he stared at his own flexing fingers. 

Taako turned his attention to the festival around them. “So, what would you like to do first?”

“What can we do here? The egg hunt must be over already.” He sounded bummed about that. “Do you just want to go for a walk?”

Taako glanced over at the quad where couples still drifted like ships through the floral sea. The ones who had made it to the center danced to the live music that echoed off the surrounding domes. It looked fun, but Taako wasn’t in the mood. He searched elsewhere. “Not sure what else is planned other than the naked bonfire frolicking after sunset.”

Kravitz arched an eyebrow. “Didn’t think they’d incorporate that particular tradition in a professional setting such as this.”

Taako laughed derisively. “ _ Professional _ . Good one. There was a note that underclothes or swimming attire is required, but ‘partially dressed bonfire frolicking’ didn’t have the brevity needed to fit on the flyer.”

“Wait, it wouldn’t fit, but they had to add clarifying words and take up more space anyway?”

Taako bumped his shoulder. “It seems like a bad design, but it’s a great marketing strategy. Half of these bozos are here tonight because they read the word naked and RSVP’d automatically.” 

“Was that why you RSVP’d?”

“Ha-ha, I think you’ve reached your joke limit for the night.” He looked toward the row of food and craft tents. “You know what, a walk sounds nice.”

The bright blue afternoon sky had already given way to the pink-orange haze of evening as they made their way to the merchant tents. Taako and Kravitz wandered without purpose among them. The assortment of crafts and treats provided nice fodder for conversation. Countless times they brushed against each other as they reached for the same object, or caught the other’s attention to look at something wondrous or hideously made. 

“Sweets for a silver!” A woman in a honeycomb embroidered apron called out to the crowd from her meadery tent. She made eye contact with Taako. “Oh my heavens, you’re a darling couple. How about a glass of strawberry mead to share?”

Taako froze in place and blinked incredulously at this woman. “Er.”

Kravitz beamed. “I like mead.”

“Um. Okay, sure.” Taako stepped toward her and reached for his coinpurse. “What say you toss in a wildflower cookie and I’ll give you an additional twenty-five coppers.”

The woman began pouring him a glass. “Silver a sweet, my dear.”

“A whole ass silver for a single cookie? It better be the best fucking cookie I’ve had in my life.”

She shrugged a shoulder and maintained a honeyed smile as she poured their glass. “You have my word, sir. The wildflowers I used are a rare delicacy, and my bees make the most delicious honey.” 

Taako tilted his head, skeptical but curious. “I’ll try the mead first.”

“Fair enough.” She exchanged the glass for a silver. 

Taako smelled the contents and found it delicate and crisp. He took a sip and rolled it on his tongue. “So, here’s the thing.” He sipped it again and let it linger in his mouth to get the full experience of the sweet strawberry undertones. “This shit’s amazing, and I would like two cookies. Two cookies and the glass of mead for two-and-a-half silver.”

The woman laughed and shook her head. “All right, but tell your friends about it will you?”

As they walked away, Taako tucked the cookies into his hip pouch along with his coin purse. “So if we’re sharing this glass, we’ll have to eat the cookies later. I like you a whole lot, but I don’t really care for cookie backwash in my drink.” 

Kravitz smiled and turned away slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Taako took a sip and bumped his elbow gently to get his attention. “You want a sip, handsome? I hear you like mead.” He offered the glass.

Kravitz took a long sip and kept his eyes closed as he analysed the taste. “Can I have the rest? It’s really good. You can have both cookies.”

Taako tapped his chin in thought. "Sure."

They continued on through the remaining tents, until Kravitz was drawn to a cart peddling what was essentially neopagan trifles. Ancient symbols from disparate cultures were merged together and strung on necklaces with beads. 

Taako wrinkled his nose at them. “Tacky.”

Kravitz ignored his disdain and found one with a raven and an Istus charm together. He held them against his palm for a long time. Taako peered at its description tag. Fate entwines even beyond death. You will be with the one you love again someday. Wear this to remember them by. 

A lump rose in Taako’s throat as he tried not to read into it too much. Inevitably, he did anyway. Had Kravitz been in love before with someone, and lost them? Was he yearning to see them again, so Taako’s just a temporary placeholder until that time comes? Why the fuck did this matter?  _ This was their second date _ . He clenched his jaw, pushing emotions down, and noticed the artisan staring very intently at Kravitz.

“How much is it?” asked Taako casually.

The shopkeeper blinked from their Kravitz stare-down and smiled at Taako. “The Queens of Fate necklace goes for fifty gold.”

“Jesus Fantasy Christ. That’s a big nope. Sorry, Krav.” 

Kravitz let go of the charms and arched a brow. “That’s steep for stamped pewter.”

The artisan launched into a defense of their prices, but Taako and Kravitz had already begun walking away.

“So, uh,  _ did _ you want it?” Taako said once out of earshot. “I mean, fuck it. If you really wanted it, I’m sure I could go back and haggle.” Or steal it.

“No, no. It’s all right. I think I’d like to go somewhere a bit less crowded, though.”

Taako brightened. “Oh thank fuck, me too.” He spied the cannon hangar dome nearby. “Come with me.”

He led Kravitz the short distance to the edge of the moon. They slipped just behind the dome; its shadow–long in the low-slung sunlight–gave them ample privacy. Even so, Taako half expected Avi to rush out with orders to send him off somewhere full of pain and suffering, but they had shut down operations for the festivities.

“Much better,” Taako said, stretching. They approached the chest-high wall that formed a ring around the perimeter. 

Kravitz peered over. “Fascinating. That’s some magic keeping this place afloat.”

“I’m not sure that it’s just magic. I think it’s pure old fashioned anti-gravity, with maybe a sprinkle of magic for good measure.” 

“The sun will set soon. Have you watched it from up here?”

Taako moved to stand next to him. He rested the umbra staff against the wall within reach. “No. Haven’t bothered since I think this is all some kind of illusion.” He swept his hand overhead to the sky above. “We’re inside the moon, I think? Maybe? To be honest I’m not quite sure on the logistics of this place as it was designed by a complete dipshit.” He peered over the edge, and his stomach lurched like it had when they discovered the moon window on the floor of their dormitory. He stepped back. “Did you wanna? Watch the sunset?”

“Yes, I’d like to. With you.”

Taako fought a blush and considered using an illusion spell to actively hide it when he failed. He glanced sidelong at Kravitz, who idly stroked the stony surface of the ledge as he awaited Taako’s response. His hands were nicely shaped like the rest of him. Strong, but graceful. Fit for gripping that scythe or drawing a bow over strings.

“O-oh, natch,” Taako finally drawled.

Kravitz smiled and turned back toward the edge. Taako rejoined him. This time, he avoided looking downward. Instead he looked out toward the deep, dark void beyond. It was far preferable, even though it unnerved him to not know whether it had an end. If he fell into it, would he just keep on going? Was anything else out there other than the stars? Something cold brushed against his hand, and startled him out of his trance. 

“Sorry.” Kravitz withdrew his hand and wound his cloak around it. “I’ll construct gloves next time.”

“Nuh-uh.” Taako pulled Kravitz’s hand out of the soft folds of the cloak, and held it with a firm grasp. “Don’t be. I have to get used to it somehow, don’t I?” 

Kravitz’s eyes softened. “Same, actually. You are, ah, quite hot. Hot to the touch. I mean, you’re also–well.” He tugged at his collar. “I’d rather use more eloquent language for–um–compliments.”

Taako turned, reaching up to grasp Kravitz’s other hand from fidgeting with his collar. “Go oooon.”

Kravitz looked down at their joined hands, shy. He glanced off to the side and tilted his head. “Taako, I’m sorry. I have to ask. Do I still make you nervous?”

“N-no? Well, no more nervous than anyone might be on a second date. Why d’you ask?”

“You brought your weapon.”

“Oh.” Taako looked toward the umbra staff next to him. “You see, I forget sometimes that it’s a weapon. I just like having it near me. It’s not about you, I promise.”

Kravitz opened his mouth to respond, but something strange passed briefly through his eyes. Instead, he brushed his thumb softly over Taako’s wrist and remained silent.

Taako could melt on the spot from just that tiny soft caress. It had been so long since he felt a touch like that. But he steeled himself. “Hey,” he said softly. “Something wrong?”

“No. I, um, just really want to kiss you, and wanted to make sure you feel comfortable with me. Is that too forward?”

Taako's heartbeat quickened. “N-no, it’s exactly the perfect sort of pace for me right now.”

“But the sun’s about to set. We’d miss it, probably.” 

“Psssh that's fine. Besides, it happens every day and I think it doesn’t give two shits what we do. I, however, just checked in with Taako central, and there’s no time like the present to take my breath away.” 

Kravitz smirked a little. “All right then.”

“Also, by the way, we’re oh-for-two. The next date is yours to plan, my–” 

Kravitz put his hand ever so carefully against Taako’s face. Taako’s mouth hung open slightly, the final word unspoken. Kravitz brushed cool fingertips over his cheek, the pad of his thumb grazing his lips on the way. That’s when Taako noticed that Kravitz didn’t breathe. His own chest rose and fell so obviously in comparison that frankly, it was a little embarrassing. This was how people gauged arousal. Elevated heartbeat, hitches in breath. Kravitz had neither, as far as he could tell. 

He tried to focus on Kravitz’s face, and wasn’t sure if that was any better. The look he gave was similar to the one he’d fixed on the necklace earlier. Dark red eyes even darker. Haunted. Deeply affected, yet with a gleam that felt wholly alien. Taako fumbled for Kravitz’s coat to anchor himself, then he surged into kissing him. 

Kravitz returned the kiss with all the gentleness Taako wasn’t sure he deserved. His lips, cool and strawberry mead-flavored, dragged sweetly over his own. Kravitz’s hand slid away from Taako’s face to graze down his neck and through his hair, then came to rest on his shoulder. It was all so much at once. The little kisses, the lingering kisses. The pleasant scent of him and the firmness of his touch, it all made Taako’s knees buckle.

Kravitz wound an arm around his waist and pulled him closer, which brought relief and yet simultaneously enhanced his neediness. There wasn’t enough. Each kiss lead to a want of more. Taako sank his hands into the cloak to grasp Kravitz’s waist, fingers slipping across cool embroidered satin. He wanted to pull the shirt out of his trousers and find the skin underneath, but he also didn’t want to push it too far. 

Taako felt his back meet the ledge, and Kravitz’s arms tightened around him. At least he had the presence of mind to allow Taako to take a breath when he needed, but aside from that, their hands were everywhere at once. It was dizzying, bliss combined with knowing that he was perceptually mere feet from falling to his doom. 

Kravitz kissed along his jaw, veering toward his neck. Taako tilted his head to the side. Cool lips met his throat and he huffed softly.

“Sorry,” Kravitz murmured between kisses.

Taako slid his hand upward to cradle the back of Kravitz’s head, an unspoken reassurance that he didn’t need to stop. He rolled his head back a bit further as Kravitz’s mouth roamed lower. In this position, he caught a glimpse of the darkening sky overhead.

Then he felt a strange déjà vu. A wisp of a memory, the imprint of something once existing where it was no longer. He glanced to the side in time to see the sun kiss the edge of the planet.

“Krav, look,” he breathed.

Kravitz pressed one last firm kiss to Taako’s cheek and followed his gaze.

The sunset looked so strange from orbit—a bright disk gradually slipping below a crescent planet in silence. Brilliant sunrays streaked momentarily into the immense darkness beyond, then it was gone. Like the planet had swallowed it whole. Taako stared far longer than he intended to, until the blue halo faded away and the world below was consumed in darkness. 

Music drifted, lilting and sweet, from the stage, and soft conversation rekindled in the distance. It was still warm out, but for a soft honeysuckle-laced breeze, manufactured for the benefit of an authentic ambiance. Taako felt Kravitz tug his hand to draw him away from the ledge.

“Taako,” he said. “What’s wrong?”

Taako wiped at his face, finding wetness under his eyes. “I… don’t know.” He sniffed and turned away, struggling to stop the flow of tears. “Give me a sec.”

Kravitz mercifully gave him the space he needed. 

Taako grabbed the umbra staff, keenly aware of how holding it calmed his emotions. He moved toward the edge of the shadows, right before the stark edge of lantern light. He took steadying breaths and searched to name what might be happening. He wasn’t afraid. Kravitz didn’t remind him of a past trauma that would be revived from kissing him. All he felt, if he really paid close attention and didn’t try to skim around it, was a soothed ache. A release of profound longing, unfurling through a cracked door of the cage he built for it. Taako laughed at how ridiculous it was. He’d just met this man a month ago. It had to be something else. 

Taako closed his eyes and breathed in, then turned back to Kravitz. Calm and cool. “Taako’s fine, let’s go check out the music.”

Kravitz stood utterly still, dark eyes fixed on him in confusion. “I—okay.”

“You’re good, my man. Trust me. The kiss was on fire.” He fanned himself for emphasis.

“All right...” he said simply, and joined him.

They walked toward the trees that had been decorated with colorful flags and hanging lanterns. The raven feathers in Kravitz’s hair gleamed in their diffuse light. Little rainbows danced in the inky feathers at his shoulders. Taako exhaled, admiring him discreetly. Warmth spread out from his chest and heated up his face again. His ears too. But, this time he relaxed into the sensation. He felt a touch better in the romantic privacy the grove offered, separate from the quad beyond without completely isolating them in shadows. 

Kravitz looked up to the flags on the branches. “I don’t know how I feel about the hodgepodge holiday trend. I think of all the ones that were lost to time and war.”

“Hmm? Oh. Yeah…”

Kravitz’s eyes went unfocused and tilted his head suddenly as if he heard something Taako could not. It was adorably bird-like.

“What? Did you hear a worm in the ground?”

He chuckled. “Uh, kind of. Actually, it’s the Raven Queen. Have you ever noticed when there are ravens or crows all about, there’s always one in the tree keeping watch? It’s more like that. We hear her signal and must follow.”

“Or be run over by a wagon, right.”

Kravitz laughed again, and took his hands. “Taako, I have to go, but I want to see you again.”

“Me too. For sure. Everything I have to do between now and then is gonna be so half-assed.” 

“Likewise.”

It was Taako’s turn to laugh. “That’s really bad in your line of work. What if you reap the wrong souls? What if you go too easy on some murderous necromancer because you can’t stop thinking about my handsome face?”

Kravitz kissed his forehead. “I’ll be thinking about kissing it.”

Taako put his arms around him and sagged happily against him. “ _ Stop _ . I can’t believe you said something like that out loud to me.”

They held each other for a short while before Kravitz reluctantly parted from him. “I’ll stay in touch, and yes, next time is my turn. I already have an idea.”


End file.
